A Dragon's Thing
by Nephthys1
Summary: Charlie's working in Norway with his dragons. When he returns after a family week at home, he gets unexpected help. Slash! C/D!!


Author: Gwendolyn Malfoy Title: A dragon's thing Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the plot! Summary: Charlie's working in Norway with his dragons. When he returns after a family week at home, he gets unexpected help.  
  
A Dragon's Thing  
  
It had been a warm summer and Charlie Draig Weasley welcomed the cool breeze, that blew through his hair, with a sigh. He dropped his small leather suitcase and looked at the house, his old house, before him. It was even more decayed than he had last seen it. He had always loved the house, the way it looked so small from the outside, but that it offered a home for 9 people from the inside. He smiled as he picked his suitcase up again and walked the last few steps to the door. He knocked on the door softly, knowing that his mother already knew he was there. As he figured, the door opened immediately and his mother drew him into a hug. Charlie smiled.  
  
'Hello son, welcome back' Molly said as she kissed Charlie on both cheeks.  
  
'Hello mother, it's good to see you again.'  
  
His mother smiled up at him. Then she quickly ushered him inside.  
  
'Arthur and Percy are still at the office and Ron, Fred and George are picking up Harry, so you have some time for yourself.'  
  
Charlie nodded as he put his suitcase down at the foot of the stairs.  
  
'How's everyone doing?'  
  
'Oh fine, fine, but tell me, how are you doing? I haven't heard from you for a very long time. Everything okay at work?'  
  
'Yes, everything's fine, Andrew's giving me a lot of work though, some of the dragons broke free about a month ago, and they are now flying all over Norway from what I've last heard. As I was working with them, Andrew sees it as my fault that they broke free. It took me a lot of time convincing Andrew that I didn't do it and that I wanted to go home for the holidays.'  
  
'Does he believe you?'  
  
'Nah, you know Andrew, if he doesn't see it for his own eyes, he doesn't believe anyone. That man is far to suspicious.'  
  
Molly chuckled.  
  
'Glad you could come though, everyone's here for the summer, well, Bill can only stay for one week, far to busy down in Egypt but the rest will be here.'  
  
'Oh, that reminds me, I too have to leave after one week, Andrew will kill me if I don't go after those dragons. 2 planes have already crashed by flying into one of the dragons.'  
  
'I do hope the dragons are okay?'  
  
Charlie laughed.  
  
'Never were concerned of muggles were you?'  
  
'No, not really. But the dragons are okay?'  
  
'Yes, they are, a few wounds from the planes' wings but nothing serious.'  
  
'Good, well, you must be hungry after such a long trip?'  
  
'Actually I am.'  
  
Molly smiled and patted him on the cheek. Then she turned around and walked to the kitchen. Charlie sighed happily. He walked to the living room and was amazed at how much it had changed. Last time he was home, the living room was loaded with chair, sofa's, tables and drawers but now only 2 sofa's, 4 chairs, 2 tables and 2 drawers were left. Charlie liked the new decorations of the room. He sat down on one of the sofa's and stretched. He closed his eyes for a moment and drifted off into his own thoughts, when he was loudly disturbed from shouting from the hallway. He recognized the voices that were shouting as Fred and Ron's. He smiled, that was one thing that would never change. 4 people came into the room, all laughing and talking loudly. They didn't even notice Charlie until he coughed. George was the first to look up.  
  
'Hey Charles, old fellow, everything's okay?' George said in his best English gentlemanlike manner.  
  
Ron snorted and patted George on the back.  
  
'Let's just leave that to the pro's okay?' he said as he went over to Charlie.  
  
'Oi! I practiced hours on that' George said, crossing his arms.  
  
Fred laughed loudly as he slapped George over the head. George finally had to laugh too, as he looked at Charlie's face.  
  
'So how's it going?' Ron asked as he sat down besides his brother.  
  
'Fine, having a bit of a hard time at work, but everything's fine. And you?'  
  
'Ah well, pretty good I guess.'  
  
'Not so good?'  
  
'Nah, Ron misses his girlfriend' Fred said as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
Ron turned red. 'Shut up Fred' he muttered.  
  
'Ah, so you have a girlfriend?' Charlie asked smiling down at his youngest brother.  
  
'Yes, Hermione' George said in a teasing voice.  
  
'George, stop it, you're not funny.'  
  
'Ah Hermione, I know her, she's nice, at least she was last time we met.'  
  
'She is' Ron said dreamily.  
  
Fred and George snorted loudly.  
  
'When's she coming?'  
  
'Friday.'  
  
'Then I can just see her, I have to leave on Saturday.'  
  
'Why so soon?'  
  
'Work.'  
  
Molly came back into the room, carrying a tray loaded with sandwiches and other foods and drinks.  
  
'Hello boys, hello Harry.'  
  
'Hi.'  
  
That was the first time Charlie noticed Harry.  
  
'Hey Harry, how are you doing?'.  
  
'Fine' Harry muttered softly.  
  
'Also missing your girlfriend?' Charlie asked smiling but none of the others laughed.  
  
Ron looked down at his hands uncomfortably and Fred and George were wrinkling their hands.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Have you read last weeks Prophet?' Molly asked.  
  
'No, we couldn't get one in Norway.'  
  
'Well, there was an attack last week, on Diagon Alley. A lot of people died, including Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Harry was there with them.'  
  
Charlie looked at Harry with sympathy. Molly drew Harry into a hug as she noticed that he was crying. It was silent for a while as all 5 Weasely's and Harry turned to their own thoughts of the event. The silence was broken by Ginny as she entered the living room. She took a quick look at Harry and his mother and then looked down sadly. Molly let go of Harry as she noticed her daughter come in.  
  
'Hello Ginny' Charlie said.  
  
'Charlie! It's so good to see you again' Ginny cried and she flung herself into Charlie arms.  
  
'It's good to see you too sis.'  
  
Harry left the room silently and Ron went after him quickly.  
  
'How are you doing?'  
  
'Good, and you?'  
  
'Also good, now why don't you go and help mum in the kitchen?'  
  
Ginny nodded and she walked to her mum and together they went into the kitchen. Charlie turned back to his brothers.  
  
'So how's the joke shop doing?' Charlie asked to lighten the mood.  
  
'Good, we sold a lot of things already.'  
  
'Where is it?'  
  
'North of London, we were going to buy a shop in Diagon Alley, but after the attack not much is left.'  
  
'I see, well, maybe I can come with you tomorrow?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
They fell silent again. There wasn't much left to say after the sad news of the attack. Charlie stood up after awhile and went to find his own room. It was located at the top of the house. It still looked the same, his bed was still standing underneath the window and Bill's bed was on the other side of the room. Charlie smiled as he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. It didn't take long until he fell asleep and dreams came quickly.  
  
A/n: Okay, this was more of a challenge, cause as you might know, I write more H/D fics then other pairings. So now I made a C/D fic!! Please tell me what you think so far! 


End file.
